A Culpa é do vaso
by Jhu Radcliffe
Summary: Um vaso de porcelana, três crianças, um casal e uma festa de família. Uma briga e um plano com final cômico. E é tudo culpa do vaso. 2º lugar no VIII Chall HG do 3V


**A culpa é do vaso.**

- Ginny será que você pode parar com isso? – Harry perguntou fitando a esposa que tentava furar o carpete, andando de um lado para o outro na sala de estar.

- Parar Harry? Parar? – ela perguntou olhando para o marido descrentemente. - O que você fez não tem perdão!

- Como? – ele perguntou parando na frente da esposa, que desviou e continuou a trotar pela sala. – Como "o que eu fiz não tem perdão"?

- Potter pensa comigo – falou parando e colocando as mãos na cintura, o que fez Harry pensar imediatamente na Sra. Weasley. – _Você_ quebrou o vaso...

- Era só um vaso velho – ele interrompeu-a

-... Que estava na minha família a três gerações. – ela continuou como se não estivesse ouvido. – Ai teve um ataque de consciência e resolveu comprar um vaso novo pra mim...

- Foi com a melhor das intenções.

Ela o ignorou outra vez e continuou como se ele não falasse nada há horas:

-... E ficou **dando em cima** da vendedora na loja!

- Você está com ciúmes! – ele atestou calmamente fazendo com que a ruiva gritasse de raiva.

- Claro que estou! O vaso era parte da família.

- Quem falou no vaso? – ele perguntou franzindo o cenho. – Eu falei de ciúmes _de mim_.

- Tá Potter, já deu. – ela falou rudemente – Já percebi que você não se importa com ninguém além de você.

- Você também é uma Potter se não me falha a memória. – Harry falou ironicamente. – Mas se você está assim é melhor agente repensar isso.

- Adorei! – Ginny disse se jogando na poltrona e afundando a cabeça nas mãos. – Repensar porque me casei com você é tudo que eu preciso.

- Ótimo. – ele falou virando e deixando a sala em direção ao quarto do casal.

- Ótimo – ela gritou fazendo força para que as lágrimas não caíssem de seus olhos. – _Ótimo mesmo_. Nem quero ver o que mamãe vai falar quando chegarmos à festa brigados. Merda. – terminou afundando o rosto nas mãos enquanto deixava as lágrimas passearem pela face.

Enquanto isso três crianças, uma ruiva de olhos verdes, Lily; uma morena de olhos azuis, Nina; e um ruivo de olhos azuis, Henry, observavam a briga escondidos sob a capa de invisibilidade do pai.

- Ok. – falou Lily – Quem vai falar com a mamãe? –perguntou virando para os irmãos.

- Vai a Nina – falou Henry apontando para a moreninha.

- Hei! Por que eu? – ela perguntou subindo o tom de voz.

- Shhhhhh! - Fizeram os outros dois – É porque você é a mais nova. – completou Lily.

- Só dois minutos! – resmungou cruzando os braços e fazendo bico. – Mas eu vou, porque eu amo a mamãe. – e saiu da capa de invisibilidade.

- E você vai falar com o papai – disse a ruivinha para o irmão.

- Por que _você_ não vai? – resmungou Henry olhando para a irmã com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Porque eu sou uma garota e sou mais velha. – ela falou vitoriosa – Vai ter uma conversa de homem para homem com o papai, vai! Ou eu vou ter que te beliscar?

- Saco! – falou saindo da capa. – Mas não pense que venceu Lil - Concluiu colocando a cabeça para dentro de novo. – Você só é um minuto mais velha que eu. E três minutos mais velha que a Nina. Nós ainda vamos vencer. – e saiu em direção às escadas.

- "Nós ainda vamos vencer". – repetiu a ruivinha com voz risonha. – Ninguém ganha de mim! Agora ao plano: Reconciliar papai e mamãe.

* * *

Henry subia as escadas rapidamente esperando que o pai não estivesse muito triste, mais por não saber como consolá-lo do que por ele mesmo.

Parou de chofre em frente à porta fechada e encostou a orelha nela, a fim de descobrir como o pai estava antes de entrar no quarto. A porta, de madeira espessa, quase não deixava o som transpassar e o único ruído que o ruivo conseguia ouvir eram uns resmungos desconexos, às vezes altos, às vezes tão baixos que pareciam o silêncio.

Ouviu uns barulhos mais altos, como se estivessem se aproximando e grudou mais ainda a orelha na porta, caindo espetacularmente quando o pai abriu a porta.

- Err... Oi? – falou se consertando e levantando.

Harry riu meneando a cabeça e indicou o quarto com a cabeça fazendo o menino sorrir e entrar seguido pelo pai.

- Como você sabia que eu estava na porta? – o ruivo perguntou sentando na cama.

- Digamos que eu nunca desliguei meu sensor e minha mania de perseguição serve para alguma coisa. – respondeu o moreno sentando ao lado do filho. - Mas a pergunta não é como e sim porque você estava me espionando.

O menino arregalou os olhos azuis e corou. Harry tentava se manter sério ante o embaraço do filho, enquanto ele procurava uma resposta.

- A Lily disse que você e eu deveríamos ter uma conversa de homem para homem depois que você e a mamãe brigaram. - Ele falou rapidamente.

- A Lily... Entendo. Vocês assistiram à discussão? – Harry perguntou calmamente.

- Sim. Quer dizer, Não. Quer dizer... Um pedaço...

- Hum. E nesse _pedaço_... – ele falou olhando para o filho – O que você achou da... Hum...

- Briga? Eu acho que as mulheres reclamam demais! – o menino falou com a cara séria fazendo o pai rir.

- Mas você sabe... Somos dois contra três. Estamos em desvantagem. E as mulheres sabem convencer a gente.

- Eu sei. A Lily ameaçou me beliscar.

- E ela é sua irmã. Imagina se fosse sua namorada.

- Eca! – respondeu fazendo Harry gargalhar – Eu só tenho oito anos.

- Não se preocupe. Você vai crescer.

- Não me preocupo.

- Que bom. Mas se você está aqui, as meninas estão com a Ginnevra?

- Ginnevra? – o garoto perguntou confuso – Esse é o nome real da mamãe? – o pai sacudiu a cabeça em afirmativo. – A Nina está com a mamãe.

- Por que eu tenho certeza que elas vão fazer um planinho pra acabar com a gente. – Harry falou em tom de divertimento.

* * *

- E então? – falaram as duas meninas quando Henry entrou no quarto de brinquedos sorrindo – Como foi com o papai?

- Jogamos snap explosivo. – respondeu o garoto sentando no chão e pegando um biscoito de uma vasilhinha próxima.

- Que seja. – disse Nina – Mamãe está bem, mas fez com que prometêssemos nos comportar na festa de bolsas dos nossos avós.

- O nome é bodas, Nina. – corrigiu Lily. – Mas nós estamos pensando em um plano pra pôr em prática na festa de bodas. Participa?

- Sempre. – respondeu sorrindo. – O que vai ser? Bombas de bostas? Feitiços para confundir? Ou talvez um pouco de...

- Não Henry. – falou Nina dando um tapa na cabeça do irmão. – Nada de Gemialidades dos tios dessa vez. E não podemos usar feitiços, lembra? Papai e mamãe não gostam!

- Então o que nós vamos fazer? Eu não estou pronto pra ser comportado ainda.

- Nem eu. – disse a moreninha – Isso mesmo, Lily! O que nós vamos fazer?

- Nós? – perguntou a ruiva com os olhos brilhando. – Nós vamos nos divertir à moda trouxa.

- Como assim? – perguntaram os outros dois.

- Vocês são tapados mesmo hein. – ela retrucou rolando os olhos. – Atrapalhar, correr, puxar toalhas, colocar cola em cadeiras, meter o dedo no bolo!

- Ah! Agora entendi. – falou o ruivo com um ar sonhador. – Mas posso usar uma das minhas bexigas solta-gás?

- Quantas quiser. – respondeu a ruivinha virando-se para a irmã – Que foi?

- Não entendi como isso vai fazer papai e mamãe ficarem juntos de novo.

- Não vai. Isso é a segunda parte do plano

- Que é...?

A ruivinha abriu a boca para contar, mas foi interrompida por batidas na porta, seguidas de Ginny que aparecer com uma cara cansada.

- Procurei vocês por toda a casa. Podem ir já para o banheiro. A festa começa às 21:00 e só Merlin sabe como eu vou demorar pra arrumar vocês.

Os três se entreolharam, olharam para a mãe e se entreolharam uma última vez antes de se levantarem e rumarem para os respectivos quartos.

- Não sei por que, mas isso está me cheirando à confusão. E das grandes. – Ginny falou para si mesma antes de fechar à chave o quarto de brinquedos.

* * *

- Você fica linda nesse vestido. – Harry comentou sem sucesso, pela milésima vez. Ginny o ignorava abertamente enquanto consertava o vestido branco no corpo em frente ao espelho. – Por favor, Ginny, fala comigo. – o moreno tentou outra vez.

A ruiva olhou para ele com os olhos transformados em fendas e calçou os sapatos sem pronunciar uma palavra.

- Tem certeza que vai à festa sem falar comigo? Toda sua família vai estar lá. Eles vão querer saber como vamos. - ele começou levantando e caminhando até a esposa – Vão perguntar como vai a vida de casados. – falou aproximando-se mais e deixando a voz baixar conforme chegava até ela – E você vai dizer que brigou com o seu marido, pai de seus filhos, por causa de um vaso? – perguntou abraçando-a por trás e beijando a curva do pescoço.

Pelo reflexo do espelho viu Ginny fraquejar, fechando os olhos e sorriu apertando as mãos na cintura dela e beijando-a no pescoço mais algumas vezes.

- Não. – ouviu a esposa falar empurrando-o para trás enquanto segurava as mãos dele, ainda em sua cintura. – **Eu não vou falar nada!** – ela terminou arrancando as mãos dele do marido de sua cintura com grosseria. – Nós vamos fingir que está tudo bem. Você sabe fingir muito bem. Fingiu que não estava secando a vaca da vendedora da loja! – gritou, a voz subindo umas 3 oitavas.

- Hei. Fala baixo. Não estou gritando com você. – Harry disse friamente. – E as crianças não têm que ouvir seus chiliques. – completou parando na porta do banheiro.

- "Meus _chiliques_". Essa é boa! – falou cruzando os braços numa pose bem infantil.

- Bom, você entendeu o que eu disse. Vamos estar em família, mas se você quiser fingir está bem por mim. Afinal, _eu finjo muito bem_. – disse entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Parabéns Ginny, parabéns. – a ruiva resmungou para ela mesma batendo com a cabeça de leve na moldura do enorme espelho. – Maldita festa de família. Maldita tradição de passar coisas velhas para as filhas. E maldito vaso! – finalizou pegando a bolsa em cima da cama e saindo do quarto, quebrando a conexão que permitia aos filhos ouvir tudo que se passava lá dentro.

* * *

- Agradeçam a mim, porque sem as orelhas extensíveis invisíveis vocês nunca saberiam o que mamãe e papai conversaram. – sussurrou Henry para as irmãs. Os três estavam sentados no sofá da sala esperando os pais descerem para ir à festa.

- Você não fez nada demais. – retrucou Lily – A parte mais difícil fui eu quem fez.

- Nada disso. – murmurou Nina – Eu fiz. Eu coloquei as orelhas perto da porta.

- Mas eu fiz o plano. – Lily falou colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha displicentemente, enquanto Nina fazia o mesmo e Henry revirava os olhos. – E caia entre nós, o plano está muito bom.

- Só não entendi o propósito.

- Simples _Henryzito querido_. Deixar papai e mamãe sem ter o que fazer a não ser ficarem juntos.

- Mas eu não entendi como mentir vai ajudar _Lilyzita querida_.

- Não esquenta – Nina se adiantou – Quando você fizer 18 anos e começar a pensar você entende. – finalizou arrancando gargalhadas da irmã e fazendo o irmão ficar com um bico enorme!

- Já que vocês estão tão felizes – disse Harry descendo as escadas e parando na frente do sofá – que tal irmos logo hein?

- Ótimo por mim. – disse Ginny chegando à sala e andando até a lareira. – Vá com as meninas e eu vou com o Henry.

O menino desceu do sofá e caminhou até a mãe despreocupadamente. Virou-se e piscou despistadamente para as irmãs. Deu a mão para Ginny e eles entraram na lareira com destino A toca.

* * *

Nina, Henry e Lily andavam disfarçadamente pelo salão. Já fazia mais de uma hora que haviam chegado à festa e só tinham conseguido se livrar dos tios, avós, amigos e conhecidos agora e aproveitaram a paz para procurarem o lugar perfeito para se esconderem depois que tivessem aprontado.

- Você tem certeza que conseguiu colocar o negócio _dentro_ do bolo, Lil? – perguntou Henry pela enésima vez.

- Tenho! Já disse que usei a varinha da mamãe.

- Tem certeza que só vai explodir na hora?

- Claro né Henry. Eu não faço nada errado. Foi tudo milimetricamente calculado.

- Espero.

- Hei vocês. – falou Nina – Achei o lugar perfeito. – disse apontando para a enorme de madeira coberta com uma toalha que arrastava no chão.

- Isso. Ótimo. Parabéns Nina. – disse o ruivo parando ao lado da irmã. – E agora Lil?

- Agora? Agora nós já podemos colocar o plano em ação. Henry aguarde o sinal para detonar as balas bombas que estão no bolo.

- Que sinal? – perguntou o ruivo olhando em volta para garantir que ninguém os ouvisse.

- O brinde! Quando eles disserem que quer que as pessoas velhas dizem quando brindam, você cutuca o bolo com o dedo.

- E se eu me sujar?

- Isso é o de menos. Você sobrevive. Nina você vai comigo. E lembra de falar alto, ok?

- Super ok. Vamos?

- Todos prontos? Que o plano... _Comece._

* * *

- Você já pode soltar minha mão agora, Potter. – Ginny falou grosseiramente desvencilhando das mãos do marido que se mantinha neutro.

- Já soltei Potter. – ele retrucou calmamente colocando ambas as mãos nos bolsos.

- Não me chame de Potter, Potter. – ela falou em meio a um sorriso falso para um tio que passava.

- Pensei que esse fosse seu sobrenome. – o moreno respondeu encostando-se à parede e tirando os óculos para coçar os olhos.

- Era. Quando você ainda era fiel. – a ruivinha retrucou com os olhos brilhando de ódio mal disfarçado.

- Eu não fiz nada, querida.

Ela já abrira a boca para retrucar, bem alto, mas viu um casal se aproximar rápidos deles.

- Ginny! – exclamou Ron abraçando a irmã e Harry calorosamente, enquanto Hermione fazia o mesmo. – Como estão?

- Bem! – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo, dando sorrisos que não enganavam a ninguém. – E vocês?

- Muito bem – respondeu Mione apertando a mão de Rony. – Vocês vão ser os primeiros a saber... Vamos ter um filho!

- Ah! Parabéns. – disse Ginny abraçando a amiga com força. – Parabéns mesmo. Estava demorando já.

- Eu sei. – falou Ron depois de abraçar a irmã e Harry outra vez. – Queríamos nos estabelecer primeiro, e depois pensar em filhos. Mas falando em crianças, onde está o trio-parada-dura?

* * *

- Você tem certeza, Lily? – gritou Nina descaradamente. As meninas estavam sentadas bem perto da mesa dos avós, que conversavam entre si sem percebê-las.

- Acho que sim, Nina. – gritou Lily atraindo a atenção dos avós que só apuraram os ouvidos para escutarem a conversa das duas.

- Será mesmo?

- Tenho quase certeza.

- Mas mamãe já tem nós duas e mais o Henry.

- E qual é o problema? A vovó teve sete.

Artur e Molly se entreolharam e riram. Quer dizer que além de Hermione, Ginny estava grávida. Mais uma vez.

- Mas se ela tem quase certeza, por que não contou para ninguém?

- Porque ela quer fazer surpresa, claro.

- Tipo... Anunciar no brinde?

- Acho que sim. – falou a ruivinha olhando para trás, no que os avós desviaram o olhar. – Ainda bem que a vovó e o vovô não ouviram. Eles não podem saber, porque senão vão querer anunciar no brinde deles.

- É mesmo. – falou Nina levantando. – Vamos procurar o Henry?

- Vamos. – disse a irmã.

As duas saíram e quando estavam longe o suficiente começaram a rir.

Artur e Molly ainda se encaravam maravilhados.

- Outra notícia maravilhosa para compartilharmos no brinde.

- Com certeza, Molly querida.

* * *

Todos os familiares estavam em mesinhas em frente ao palco montado no centro do jardim. A música tocava animada e alguns poucos ainda dançavam quando a música parou e o som de colheres batendo em taças foi ouvido, silenciando todos.

Artur e Molly subiram ao palquinho, e se posicionaram ao lado contrário de onde estava Henry, escondido atrás do grande bolo confeitado de três andares.

- Agradecemos que todos vocês estejam aqui conosco. - disse a Sra. Weasley - Ficamos agradecidos de verdade. Não é sempre que se vê um casal fazer 45 anos de casamento, ainda mais nos dias de hoje.

- Nós estamos felizes, casamos todos os nossos filhos, e alguns deles nos deram netos lindos. – disse o Sr. Weasley sorrindo – E hoje, além de celebrar o nosso 45º aniversário de casamento temos duas boas notícias para dar.

- Vamos ter novos integrantes na nossa grande família! – gritou Molly feliz. – Hermione está grávida. E Ginny também.

Ginny que até momentos atrás estava aplaudindo os pais e comemorando a notícia, parou e virou-se para Harry que piscava confuso.

- Por que você não me disse antes? – o moreno pergunta sorrindo.

- Eu não estou grávida.

Mas já era tarde demais, pois uma avalanche de congratulações caia sobre o casal, um mais sem graça que o outro.

* * *

-... E por fim. – disse Gui despertando todos depois de um brinde enorme e onde ele relatara vários episódios da vida dos pais – Um brinde especial à Molly e a Artur Weasley.

- É a minha deixa. – murmurou Henry e segundo depois grandes pedaços do bolo confeitado voavam pelos ares, atingindo quem estava nas mesas mais próximas e o garoto também.

- O Henry conseguiu. – murmurou Lily para a irmã antes de ver a mãe correndo ao encontro delas. – Olá mamãe, porque você não disse antes que nós iríamos ter irmãozinhos?

- Calada mocinha, - Ginny disse olhando-a severamente. – onde está o Henry?

- Não sei. – respondeu Nina. – Deve ter ido ao banheiro.

- Sei. – respondeu a mãe. – Venham comigo.

Ela pegou as meninas pelas mãos e conduziu-as até a sala de estar vazia, onde se via Harry segurando Henry pelas orelhas e a Sra. Weasley com as mãos na cintura e o rosto vermelho de raiva.

- Eu não acredito que fizeram isso. – ela falou batendo o pé no chão com impaciência. – Colocar bombinhas no meu bolo e manda-lo pelos ares.

- Nós não fizemos nada! – Nina e Lily falaram juntas.

- Henry delatou vocês. – Harry disse com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

As duas fuzilaram o irmão com o olhar.

- Eu não posso levar a culpa sozinho. – ele desculpou-se – Ai pai, machuca, sabia? – reclamou quando Harry apertou mais a orelha dele, o único lugar limpo do menino.

- Ginny, minha filha, tem certeza mesmo que vai conseguir cuidar de mais uma criança com esses três junto? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley docemente.

- Eu não estou grávida, mãe. – ela falou correndo até a raiz dos cabelos, fazendo Harry rir – Não sei quem disse isso.

Lily e Nina se entreolharam e começaram a caminhar de costas bem rápido.

- _As meninas disseram._ – disse Molly baixinho como se compreendesse alguma coisa. Girou os calcanhares a tempo de gritar para que as meninas parassem.

- Eu sabia que tinha o trio completo na história. – Harry riu-se. As meninas estavam paradas, as caras assustadas revelando o medo do sabão que levariam merecidamente.

- Podem explicar? – perguntou Molly com os olhos faiscando.

Lily deu um passo à frente e piscou para Henry e Nina.

- Papai e mamãe brigaram porque o papai quebrou sem querer o vaso azul que ficava na sala, então nós pensamos que se falássemos que mamãe estava grávida, eles iram esquecer a briga e iriam ficar felizes.

- Lily! – o casal gritou.

- Mas isso não explica o bolo. – disse a Sra. Weasley depois de lançar um olhar mortífero à Harry e Ginny.

- O bolo foi só pra descontrair. – disse a menina antes de sair correndo seguida pelos irmãos.

Molly observou-os sair sem dizer uma palavra. Virou-se para a filha e o genro que discutiam silenciosamente. Pigarreou para atrair a atenção dos dois, que olharam completamente sem-graça.

- Expliquem-se

- O que a Lily falou foi uma ótima explicação. – Harry disse levando um tapa da esposa.

- Esse cachorro, além de quebrar o vaso que a senhora me deu, ainda ficou azarando a vendedora da loja que fomos para ele comprar um vaso novo pra mim, mãe. Ele estava quase em cima dela.

- Deixa de ciúmes, _Ginnevra._ Ela estava me pedindo um autógrafo. – ele falou corando. – Esse negócio de ser "eleito" ainda rende sabia?

- Não me chama desse nome! – ela falou ficando ainda mais vermelha.

- É o seu nome. Não posso fazer nada. – ele respondeu desviando de outro tapa dele.

- Chega! – gritou a Sra. Weasley, fazendo os dois de sobressaltarem, tinham praticamente esquecido que ela estava ali. – Parem com essa briga ridícula. Vocês se amam. Tem três filhos lindos e discutem por causa de um vaso velho?

- Eu disse que era um vaso velho... – Harry resmungou.

- Quieto! Vocês não têm vergonha não? Seus filhos até fizeram um plano para que vocês voltassem a ficar de bem. Vocês deveriam se envergonhar muito. – ela falou com o dedo indicador erguido, sacudindo-o em frente aos narizes do casal, que parecia escolher a cada palavra que ela proferia. – Deveriam pedir desculpas às crianças de joelhos. Onde já se viu! Em 45 anos de casada eu nunca vi uma briga por um motivo tão estúpido. Peçam desculpas um ao outro.

- Desculpas. – os dois murmuraram roxos de vergonha.

- Ótimo. – ela falou. – Filha, tem certeza que não está grávida mesmo?

- Tenho mãe. Não estou. Já chega os três pestinhas.

- Eles já fazem bagunça o suficiente. – Harry completou.

- Uma pena. Mas tudo bem. Agora voltem para a festa. – disse deixando-os sozinhos na sala.

Harry se virou para Ginny e fez menção de abraçá-la. Ela se esquivou dele, caminhando até a porta.

- Eu ainda não esqueci do vaso, Harry. Significa muito pra mim. – e dizendo isso saiu também, deixando o marido livre para socar a parede.

* * *

- Eu não sei mais o que eu faço Hermione. – Harry comentou com a amiga.

- Já tentou comprar um vaso novo? – ela perguntou tomando um gole de água mineral que Rony trouxera.

- Já. E ela disse que eu estava dando em cima da vendedora. – ele disse rindo amargurado. – Eu amo aquela esquentada. Brigar com ela é muito ruim.

- Brigar com quem amamos é ruim.

- Eu sei.

- Você já tentou se explicar? – perguntou Mione colocando as mãos sobre as de Harry. – Ela te ama. Ela vai entender.

- Já expliquei quinhentas vezes, Mione. Ela me odeia.

- Você já tentou _consertar_ o vaso?

* * *

Ginny andava pelo jardim dos fundos da casa onde vivera durante muito tempo. A Toca mudara pouco desde a mudança de todos os filhos. Estava mais arrumada, porém inegavelmente silenciosa. Lembrava o dia em que a guerra acabara e Harry aparecera para cumprir a promessa de voltar para que eles casassem.

_Flashback_

O vento frio balançava a janela e a cortina, sobressaltando a ruiva sentada na cama. Faria três dias dali a algumas horas. Três dias que Harry deixara Ron e Hermione n'AToca para terminar a missão que havia sido dada a ele. Três dias que os dois haviam feito a promessa de amor eterno.

Todos já haviam abandonado a casa, pois o perigo de um ataque à ela era iminente, mas Ginny permanecera. Era pra lá que ele voltaria. Ele tinha prometido. E promessa é dívida.

Uma porta bateu no andar de baixo, fazendo-a levantar e segurar a varinha na mão trêmula.

Esperou algum movimento, ou outro barulho, mas nada aconteceu.

O silêncio reinou novamente e ela jogou-se na cama outra vez.

"Se eu não voltar em três dias – ele dissera enquanto se despediam – Não espere mais. Pegue suas coisas e vá ficar com Ron, Hermione e seus pais. Eu vou esperar por você na eternidade."

As lágrimas corriam soltas, manchando a face branca da garota. A cortina esvoaçava magicamente, como se a consolasse.

Ouviu outro barulho, mas nem se levantou. Se era pra viver sem o Harry a ruiva preferia não viver. Fechou os olhos e abraçou o travesseiro com força, tentando não pensar no barulho que seu corpo faria quando batesse no chão de madeira.

Um barulho na janela. O mesmo barulho outra vez. A janela rangeu quando abriu e a garota abraçou o travesseiro com mais força ainda, com os olhos fechados pelo medo.

- Ginny? – ela ouviu a pessoa dizer com a voz doce.

Abriu os olhos na hora para enxergar um Harry todo machucado, com a roupa rasgada e sem óculos, porém inegavelmente feliz.

- Eu venci. – ele murmurou antes de abraçar a ruiva com força. – Acabou, Ginny. A guerra acabou. Casa comigo?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça sem afirmativo.

- Caso. – disse em meio às lágrimas. – O barulho da porta foi você?

- Foi. – ele falou parecendo sem graça – Mas o vento bateu a porta e não consegui entrar. Então vim pela janela.

Ela riu e eles se beijaram.

O primeiro beijo depois da vitória. Um beijo com sabor de vitória.

_Flashback's end._

- Ginny? – ela ouviu a voz doce chamar.

Virou-se enxugando as lágrimas e reconheceu Rony.

- Estava chorando? Perguntou andando até a irmã e abraçando-a gentilmente.

- Foi só um cisco no meu olho. – ela mentiu.

Viu o irmão lançar um olhar duvidoso a ela, mas ignorou.

- O que foi? – perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

- Harry está te chamando pra ir embora. As crianças dormiram no sofá.

Ela sorriu para o irmão e ambos começaram a caminhar de volta para casa.

* * *

Ginny acabado de sair do banho quando Harry, já de banho tomado, entrou no quarto com um embrulho mal embalado na mão.

- Já coloquei o trio pra dormir. – ele falou sentando na cama ao lado da esposa.

Ginny olhou-o de cima a baixo e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ele riu e colocou o embrulho em cima da cama.

- Eu sei que você não me perdoou ainda. Mas quero que você saiba que foi tudo culpa do vaso, e não culpa minha.

- O vaso saltou do pedestal e se jogou no chão foi? – ela perguntou ironicamente.

- Não. – ele respondeu rindo. – O vaso caiu, sim. Mas foi da minha mão.

- Então já temos o culpado. Você. – ela falou entrando embaixo das cobertas.

- Você não me deixou explicar.

- Explique então. – respondeu antes de revirar os olhos.

- Foi o seguinte. Você tinha dito pra limpar a sala, e eu, como um marido bom e obediente, fui. Mas o trio estava na sala, jogando "quadribol" – disse fazendo as aspas com as mãos.

- "Quadribol"? – ela perguntou fazendo as aspas também.

- Uma versão do quadribol, só que sem as vassouras, o pomo, as goles, os artilheiros e o apanhador.

- Mas aí só sobram os balaços, os bastões para rebater e os rebatedores.

- Exatamente. Era esse o problema.

- Mas você disse que a culpa era sua.

- E é. Posso terminar?

- Por favor.

- Ótimo. – ele disse deitando na cama aos pés dela. – Eles estavam jogando quando eu cheguei e comecei a limpar. De repente vejo o balaço de brinquedo deles correndo atrás da Lily. Henry e Nina haviam enfeitiçado com a sua varinha para que perseguisse a nossa ruivinha miniatura, então eu fui tentar pará-lo.

- Ai, Merlin. – ela murmurou.

- Lily correu pela sala toda e subiu na mesa, do lado do pedestal com o seu precioso vaso de porcelana. O balaço passou zunindo e fez vento, o que derrubou o pedestal. Eu consegui pegar o vaso, mas aí o balaço bateu na nossa filha e ela ia cair feio de cima da mesa. Nem pensei duas vezes. Larguei o vaso e peguei a ruivinha. Aí o vaso caiu no chão e quebrou.

- Eu te disse que era uma péssima idéia comprar aquele kit de quadribol. – ela resmungou. – Mas pelo menos a Lily não se machucou.

- Estou perdoado? – ele perguntou fazendo bico.

- Está. – ela respondeu a contragosto. – O que tem no embrulho?

- Pode abrir. É pra você.

Ela tirou o laço que fechava o presente e dentro do pacote estava o vaso, reconstruído.

- Demorei a achar todos os pedaços. Alguns estavam escondidos sob o tapete. – ele falou apontando para o vaso, que parecia novo. – Cortei o dedo por causa dele.

- Quer dizer que a culpa é do vaso, agora?

- Claro. – ele falou chegando perto dela devagar – Se não fosse por ele nós estaríamos fazendo qualquer outra coisa agora, menos conversando.

- Então já que o vaso é o culpado. – ela falou se aproximando dele também – Que tal o colocar de castigo?

- Acho uma boa idéia. – ele falou antes de beijá-la. Levantou da cama rapidamente e colocou o vaso em cima da cômoda, com o desenho virado para a parede, o que fez Ginny rir.

Subiu novamente na cama e beijou a esposa nos lábios.

- Só uma pergunta antes, Gi. – Harry disse fazendo com que ela o olhasse com curiosidade. – Você não está grávida, está?

- Não Harry. – ela respondeu meneando a cabeça. – Não estou.

- E é tudo culpa do vaso.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A ::: Hey pessoinhas felizes que deixam meu dia mais colorido!!!!!!! Estou aqui... depois de atrasar tres meses com CdL... postando uma fic que estav a muito guardada no meu pc. A culpa é do vaso foi escrita para o VIII Challenge Harry e Ginny do 3 vassouras e /choque/ ficou em segundo lugar!! Com essa fic eu ganhei tambem o premio de Ginny mais estressada, o que não foi de proposito, juro!**

**Well... espero que gostem... e comentem neah, porque é necessario pra minha felicidade afinal de contas.**

**A musica, pra inspirar vcs a comentarem:::**

**"Nós, idolatrados fanfiqueiros de plantão **

**Demoramos com a atualização **

**Então nos de um presentão **

**O seu _reviewzão_!!!!!! **

**A nossa vida **

**Não se limita a escrever **

**Nós vamos à escola **

**E queremos comer **

**Por isso seja sempre **

**Um leitor amigo **

**Doe um review **

**E ganhe um sorriso **

**A campanha é muito simples **

**E só apertar o botão **

**Não dói **

**Nós não cobramos **

**E ajuda a nossa nação: **

**Nós somos os fanfiqueiros de plantãããão!" **

**e os premios estão no profile, podem ir dar uma confirida lá! Ah! A fic não tem capa... quem _por acaso_ quizer fazer uma... ela será bem aceita!! UIEhihieU³²¹ **

**BjOOOx pessoas perfeitaaass!!**

**espero que tenham gostado!**


End file.
